The One in Midnight
by sassyzaphire
Summary: Story sets six years after the show. What happen then when Joey wanted to hang out with the gang? Mondler.


**Hi there! x) This story sets six years after the show, it pretty much follows up to that. The beginning might be confusing for now, but it won't be after sometimes, I promise. x)**

**I don't own anyone here, except for the ones you don't recognize. :c**

* * *

The clinking noise of a keychain against the kitchen counter woke Monica Geller up from her slumber against the purple couch. The clock said _02:12 am_ and Monica could not be any grumpier.

"_Shit."_

The man—who apparently was her spouse, Chandler Bing—carried two sacks on both of his hands. One of the toys which was supposed to stay still inside the sack fell down and made more clinking noise as the man tried to make his way inside the house.

"Sweetie—"

"No, Mon, stay there. I got this."

Two slender arms then made their way into one of the sacks, and so Monica carried the other sack into the living room. Chandler Bing tried to hide his smile, but knew his spouse who was now busy decorating the sack with bows and glitters to make it looked like it was delivered from Santa won't notice it.

"Sorry I'm late." Chandler greeted with a kiss on her forehead. Monica smiled lightly and took the other sack to decorate it with the same-coloured bows and glitters.

"Obviously I didn't count the time."

"I'm also sorry I missed Christmas Eve. How was it?" Chandler took a seat on the couch in front of the fireplace. The fireplace was warm, so then he noticed he wasn't really late. The party just had finished just before he arrived. "I'm guessing the kids just went to bed, huh?"

Monica withdrew her attention from the sacks of toys and all other presents lay under the Christmas tree and walked towards her beloved spouse to sit beside him. "You're lucky I don't really celebrate Christmas, then."

Chandler then looked at her eyes deeply. Smiling, he took her lips against his for the first time that night. "Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukkah, babe."

Monica grinned. "I love your kisses."

And thus the Christmas began.

* * *

Six-year-olds Jack and Erica Bing were so excited for the presents this year. Last year, they both asked for two brightly coloured scooters, and they did get them for Christmas. This year, they hoped for different things because they decided that they are big children now, for next year they got to go to elementary school.

Jack wanted basketball for Christmas. Playing the game with Uncle Ross had Jack decided to become a basketball player when he grows up. He's so good at it that all of the grown up didn't want to play with him anymore at the end of the day. "He had the legs of young Yao Ming." as Chandler would put it.

Little Erica wasn't much shorter than her brother. She has long, beautiful legs, and Rachel insisted to put Erica into a modeling school ("NO!" Chandler immediately put the discussion to rest at that very moment). Erica wished to have two Barbie dolls sets this year because her cousin, Emma, gets two last year, and she wasn't going to loose.

Monica wanted their children to believe in miracles and fairy tales. She taught them about Cinderella, Pinocchio, and all that kind of tales. Santa was one of them. Every year, Jack and Erica were put to the excitement of Santa Claus and Rudolph the Raindeer. Monica said these things kept the children's imaginations alive.

It was six o'clock in the morning, Monica and Chandler could not wait any longer to wake the six year-olds from their sleep. With tip-toes they went up the stairs towards their adjoining rooms. Chandler went in first into Erica's bedroom and got into a position where he would tickle the girl. Monica went on into Jack's room and got ready as well.

"One, two…"

And the morning blew by the laughters of two six-year-olds, tickled by their parents on the Christmas morning.

"Daddy!" Erica screamed. "You're back! Did you meet Santa?"

Jack Bing ran into the room followed by his mother who took a seat on the bed next to her daughter.

"Dad did you tell him what I wanted? Did you make sure Santa get me what I told you?" Jack began to jump up and down, up and down, making Chandler grinned towards his wife.

"Why don't you see for yourself?"

Erica and Jack then raced down the spiral stairs, Monica and Chandler following close behind.

"Did Santa get the twins what they wanted?" whispered Monica to Chandler as he embraced her closer.

"I think we're gonna be peaceful for the next four days, you know, no cries." Monica looked up at Chandler and smiled. "I got you something too, you know."

Monica grinned, "Really?"

The scream of one little Erica Bing interrupted them, whatsoever. They hurried down the stairs to be greeted by two grinning twins, each of them holding the toys their father just bought yesterday night. Each had destroyed the sacks their mother decorated yesterday night.

"Thank you so much, daddy!" Erica said as she ran and jumped towards her dad.

"Thanks dad, I love these!" Happy Jack ran and hugged Chandler as well, making Monica pulled away from their embrace.

Monica smiled happily and ran to the kitchen to get the camera ready.

"Why are you thanking me? Santa bought them for you, not me!" Chandler said, putting Erica into the ground.

The twin snickered and then went back on tearing the presents open.

Jack Bing got a new pair of basketball shoes, one brand new basketball, two sets of new shirts and one pair of new black jeans, and a brand new laser gun just like his cousin, Ben, had.

"You like that, Jack?" Chandler sat besides Jack who seemed like he was still amazed by the size of the gun. "It really does work, you know. Santa said so."

Jack looked at his dad and grinned. "This is awesome!"

"Daddy, come make my hair." Erica came—no, attacked—Chandler from his back, carrying one set box of glitters and fun filled inside it. Chandler grinned and picked Erica up. He carried her towards the kitchen, where the smell of pancakes and bacon could be smelt (HA! Of course smell can be smelt). He then set her up on top of the counter and then grabbed the box from her little hands.

"Let me see, hmm… What does this have, huh?" Chandler asked Erica. She was so excited for it, she then began to tell what could be inside it. She also told Chandler that one of her friends at preschool had one, but 'her box is smaller than mine'.

"Do you like your presents, Erica, honey?" Cooking Monica asked as she withdrew her pan from the electric stove.

Erica nodded her head excitedly. "Yea, momma. I got a lot! Maybe because I'm such a good girl this year."

Monica smiled. "You are a very good girl this year, indeed."

"Is momma also a good girl this year?" Chandler winked. Monica rolled her eyes then went on preparing breakfast.

* * *

When the Bing household was having a breakfast, the phone rang. It was Chandler who answered.

"Chandler Bing speaking."

The phone stayed quite for a moment, then out of nowhere, a voice that he recognized so much came out. "Chan?"

He almost giggled on the phone in that moment. "Joey?"

"Chandler! How are you, man? I thought you changed your number."

Chandler laughed, "I would never change them without telling you guys! I'm good, and so are the Mrs. and the kids. How's life, Joe? I miss you!"

"I've missed you too! I'm actually calling to invite you to come over next week," Joey said. "I was thinking of having Us-Gathering."

"Us-Gathering?"  
"Yeah, you know, you and Mon, me, Ross, Rach, Pheobe… We should all gathered together for sometime. I really miss you guys. I miss hanging out together." Chandler sighed.

"I miss hanging out too. I don't know, Joe… Los Angeles isn't my type of place to visit. I just got back from a conference yesterday."

Joey laughed. "And I thought Rachel was the hard one to coax."

"So, we are the last one to say yes?"

"Say yes to what?" Monica asked. "Put Joey on speaker."

Chandler put the phone on speaker. "Joe, you're on speaker."

"Hey, Bing twins!"

"Hey uncle Joey!" The twins shouted, even though they both still engaged on the cartoon they were watching.

"Joey, I miss you!" Monica said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we've been over this Mon. Come on, let's do this!" Joey said.

Monica laughed, then looked at Chandler. "Do what?"

"He's making a gathering in Los Angeles—"

"An _Us-Gathering._"

"Right, an Us-Gathering, sorry Joe—And apparently, we're the only one left to say yes," Chandler explained to Monica.

Monica's eyes glistened suddenly, and she pipped up, "Let's do it!"

"Really? You sure?"

Monica nodded.

Chandler laughed as Joey started to chatter about how perfect the gathering would be and he would not regret it, and things like that. He knew it then, he would have to take another week off of work. Oh boy.

* * *

"There'd be no snow in L.A.?" Erica Bing was pouting on the way through the airport.

Chandler was hiding his smile as he drove the family car down the road. Monica was still doing her last minute check on the thing they should bring on the trip on her gadget even though they were already on the road, while Jack was sleeping on his car seat besides his twin sister.

"I'm sorry honey, but uncle Joey promised we could all play baseball," Chandler said, looking at Erica through the rearview mirror.

They were going to Los Angeles together with Ross and Rachel and their kids, Ben (Joey wanted to see his favorite nephew), Emma, and one-year-old Rosemary. They loved the name 'Rose'. They thought it was funny to call them 'Ross and Rose'. Rosemary was born a year after Ross and Rachel got married. Ross and Rachel now lived a block away from Chandler and Monica, they decided to follow them outside the city so they can have Emma and Rose better grown.

The trip to Los Angeles needed aircrafts and they were going to meet with Phoebe and Mike with their five year olds twins (Mason and Phoenix) and three year old daughter, Valerie, in the airport in Los Angeles. From there, they were going to drive to the household of Joey Tribbiani and his girlfriend, Abby Wheeler (Joey said, "I'm starting to think of settling down.").

"Erica, go wake your brother up, we're almost there," said Monica excitedly.

"I feel like I'm taking care of three children right here," said Chandler.

Monica laughed, "_You_ feel?"

* * *

**This is just a fun family story, I might add loads of mondler sap later. I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews always appreciated. Also, I'm looking for a beta reader. x)**

**Thank you for reading! There are more, if you stay tuned!**

**xx,_ sassyzaphire_**


End file.
